


A Day Off

by VoidAndroid



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: David blinked.  No, Frank didn't wink, he'd just gotten some sweat in his eye.  David felt frozen for a full five seconds, and he cursed at himself silently for even letting himself have that glimmer of desire.  Frank surely had his chances with women and had never taken them.  Why would he be interested in Micro?





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote because I could. I was told that I should title it "Sexy Muscle Sweat Kitchen", which also would have worked. Enjoy.

Now and then, Frank and David would get a day off from the constant shit storm that rained on their lives. Though their goals were never far from their minds, they pretended to relax. For Frank, that meant exercising, cleaning guns, and reading. David prefered to tinker, surf the net, and when he thought Frank wasn't paying attention, watch his family. Today was one of those lazy and almost-relaxing days. 

David was wearing the threadbare robe that he loved. It was probably silver at one time, but the cheap polyester mix was now shabby and gray, having lost all of its luster. His thick mane of hair was dissheveled and his beard needed a trim. Nestled within the mass of curls was a pair of headphones, an uplifting pop melody drifting from them so Frank could barely hear it as he read from across the room. David's lips would move with the lyrics now and then but it was a distant process, the majority of his brain concentrating on the device before him as he poked at it with a screwdriver. Bright blue eyes never left his main focus as long, surprisingly nimble fingers would grope around the table for another tool before putting it to good use.

Stretched out in a ragged chair, Frank got bored reading, having never been able to sit still for long. Micro hadn't been talking much today, busy listening to his music and messing around with his drone, and it was relieving to get some quiet. Frank dragged out the cinder blocks and chains and began to lift them slowly and deliberately. His hands were so callused that the chains weren't going to leave blisters as long as he didn't overdo it. Situating the chain across the back of his neck and shoulders, he began a series of squats, breathing deeply between movements. 

David noticed Frank out of the corner of his eye and naturally looked to see what he was doing. He thought back to that day where he was drunk and had asked Frank if he missed sex... Frank's refusal to reply with a solid yes or no was answer enough. Of course he missed sex. Sex was a base need, an instinct...

Wrenching his stare away from Frank, David wondered why he'd begun to think about sex. Didn't matter that he was horny every day, having gone a year with nothing but his hand to keep him satisfied. He still shouldn't be thinking of someone else when Sarah was at home. He dropped the tool he was holding onto the table and walked to the refrigerator, trying to give himself something to do. Anything but looking back at Frank.

Frank grunted as he let the cinder blocks and chains fall heavily to the floor. He caught David staring at him and winked at him before practicing a swift series of punches through the air.

David blinked. No, Frank didn't wink, he'd just gotten some sweat in his eye. David felt frozen for a full five seconds, and he cursed at himself silently for even letting himself have that glimmer of desire. Frank surely had his chances with women and had never taken them. Why would he be interested in Micro?

"You gonna stand there all day or can I get some water?"

David hoped the scruff on his face hid the blush that crept across his cheeks. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Frank approaching him. He chuckled and sidestepped so that Frank could have access to the freezer for some ice. "I was distracted," he clipped as he fidgeted with the headphones that now hung around his neck, still thumping with bass. 

Frank grunted, his dark eyes knowing as they watched him. 

At least, David imagined that he knew. The way Frank was looking at him right now was like a spear driving through his chest and anchoring him in place. He prayed frantically that Frank didn't ask what was on his mind because he wouldn't be able to lie. Not to those eyes. 

"What's on your mind?" Frank asked as if he could read what Micro was thinking, the other man's thoughts flashing on a bright screen in bold words. 

"I uh.. haha, nothing.. really. I mean, nothing you'd be interested in." Well that was true enough. David tried to make his escape by circling around the refrigerator and the sweaty, muscular figure before it.

Frank crossed an arm in front of him, blocking his retreat. "Try me." 

David looked at the large, powerful arm that was between him and his exit route. Frank had placed his hand on the counter beside David, so close that he could smell Frank's sweat. He smiled nervously and half laughed as he feebly pushed at Frank's unmoving limb. "Come on Frank, you're never interested in what I have to say. Just... move... I have things to do, man." 

"Yeah? Like what?" 

Was that mirth on Frank's face? David looked at him quizzically and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You're a shit liar. And you're shit at keeping your eyes to yourself."

"Oh, haha, you're funny. I was just... I..." He wondered what kind of sick enjoyment Frank was getting out of tormenting him like this. It was obviously entertaining him. "Worried. You're always wounded. I want to make sure you don't overdo it."

"If that's all, then go play with your toys." He removed his arm, but just as David was inching by him, he grabbed him by his bicep and leaned down to his ear, his rough voice taking on a deeper octave. "But if it's something else, I'm interested in listening."

David flushed and his sky blue eyes looked into Frank's dark brown. "Um, Frank, didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"I don't."

David wasn't sure what made him do it. His mind was blank between those words escaping Frank's mouth and the few seconds that passed before David was kissing him. It was as if his brain shut down and let his body take over completely. Frank didn't hesitate to answer the kiss with wreckless force, shoving David back against the counter so that the other man lost his breath, but then David was wrapping a leg around him and Frank muttered something dirty, kissing him harder. Their heads tilted side to side, tongues sliding and teeth teasing until David was trembling, no amount of facial hair able to hide the deep scarlet that painted his cheeks, only making his blue eyes look even bluer. Frank's hands were steady and strong as his fingers filtered through David's thick curls. Then his mouth was moving down, kissing through David's beard and making a hot, sucking trail down the flesh on his neck. 

"Oh god," David whined, leaned his head back as Frank continued to suck at his neck. It wasn't gentle but David was fine with rough. He wanted rough. Frank yanked off his shabby robe and David lifted his arms so that his shirt could be next. "Hurry up," he gasped, pushing the other man away a few inches so that he could wedge himself out of his pants, watching as Frank hastily did the same.

Though they glanced at one another in all their naked glory, there was very little time for flattery and observation. They were two men that had gone much too long without, and in their frantic need there was only room for quick, satisfying sex. Frank reached around and grabbed David by his ass, lifting him up and making a pleased noise in his throat as David wrapped long legs around his hips. David was lanky but no small man, yet Frank carried him like he weighed no more than a slip of paper. In seconds they were tumbling onto David's narrow bed, the covers already rumpled and strewn about. David opened his thighs so that Frank could get between them and he lifted his face for more bruising kisses. 

David's fingers climbed down all the firm, flexing muscles over Frank's back, feeling across scars from bullet holes, knife wounds, maybe even shrapnel and whatever else had pierced his skin. He could feel Frank's cock hard and hot against his own and he moaned loudly, rocking up against it to get what little friction he could, shuddering as Frank replied with thrusts of his own. The grinding was almost enough, probably could have been enough for them if they weren't so determined for more. 

"Fuck... Frank," David whimpered. The fact that he hadn't done something like this since before he met Sarah seemed to be far from his mind. "Lube, there." 

As Frank grabbed the bottle that was pointed out to him, David rolled over onto his stomach, lifting his hips off the bed. It was Frank's turn to groan desperately. David really did have a cute ass, fluffy and grabbable up top, just like a heart. He grinned to himself and placed his palm flat on David's back, keeping him in that position as lubed fingers pushed into him slowly, stretching him open. David grunted and gasped, both with pain and pleasure as he tried to writhe, held down by Frank's steel grip. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it as his arms hugged around it. 

"Frank," he moaned, his tone tense and impatient. It was going to hurt, and he knew that, even with Frank's nearly careful preparation. "Fuck me. Just do it." 

Frank needed no more encouragement. He grabbed Micro's slim hips and pulled them up just a few more inches so that the blunt head of his warm cock bounced against David's hole. He watched in fascination and filthy interest as it disappeared into David's body, the other man gasping and wincing but not moving away. 

"Breathe," he instructed to David, watching him tremble and try to hide his pain, yet David's sweat and the sudden blushing of his skin told him the truth. 

David grunted and tried to relax around Frank's intrusion. He knew it would get better, but those first few moments of penetration were always the worst. Frank was just as rock hard and strong inside of him as he was outside, those powerful hands seizing his hips in an iron grip and pulling them back so that he took more of Frank's cock, until he could feel Frank's pubic hair against his skin. 

"Nnhhh," he moaned, catching his breath, thankful that Frank was giving him a moment to get his bearings.

It was only a moment though, perhaps just a few seconds, before Frank was moving. David could feel his restraint in the way that his hips shivered with each thrust. Frank didn't want to hurt him, but David didn't care. He arched up against Frank and asked for more, both with his voice and his body, and Frank was quick to oblige, leaning across David's back and grunting with deep, even breaths as he began to fuck him hard and fast. David shouted and bit the pillow, his fists clenching it as his body was rocked back and forth from Frank's pivoting hips. 

"Oh fuck, Frank," he groaned into the pillow, muffling his own words. 

David reached between his belly and the sheets and began to jerk himself off as Frank grinded into him like an animal, breathing raggedly and thrusting and sweating. Neither one of them would last long so he stroked himself swiftly. There was no longer pain, just the delicious pleasure of having Frank inside of him, flesh smacking together as he was fucked mercilessly. Frank's hands clasped David's shoulders and he used them as leverage to go as deep and hard into Micro as he could, his fingers leaving marks on the other man's pale skin.

Frank suddenly released David and collapsed against him, growling as he came. David could feel the sudden rush of warmth inside, the pulsing of Frank's thick cock, the slow grind of Frank's hips and the warrior's heartbeat against his back. David made a hushed noise as he came along with him, every cell in his body surging with electricity and blinding him with its intensity. He was barely aware of Frank's heavy body laying on top him or his own soft moans of pleasure as he spilled on the bed. 

Frank was the first to come to his senses. He pulled away from David, taking a moment to look at the hacker's limp body before he went for a towel. David was covered in marks from where he had kissed him, grabbed him, held onto him. His skin was so pale that everything showed in blooming red. 

Groaning, David rolled over. He felt like he could barely move, and knew better than to try standing. His entire body hurt, but fuck it felt good, too. He opened his eyes as Frank threw a towel over his face. 

"Clean up," Frank insisted, standing naked and unashamed.

Micro took a good long look at him. "Yes sir," he said with a fake salute, rolling his eyes. As if he needed to be instructed. "How long have you..."

Frank grunted, cutting him off. "You don't need the answers to everything. Just let things happen sometimes, yeah?"

"Maybe." David didn't like leaving questions hanging, but he guessed he would let this one go, for now. 

Frank was ignoring him now, finding his pants so he could put them back on. His dark eyes looked up only briefly to meet David's. There was no guilt there, no malice. They had an understanding, and they'd both used it to their advantage. Maybe it would happen again, maybe it wouldn't, but there was certainly no regret. 

"Wanna cuddle?" David asked, wiggling on the bed invitingly.

Frank couldn't help but smile despite himself. "No."

"Come on Frank."

He shook his head. "No."

David tossed the dirty towel at him and covered up with the blanket, feeling relaxed, but instead of sleeping he stared at the wall and listened to Frank start taking guns apart. He was sure that Frank wouldn't be in the same mood tomorrow and that this was probably a one time only deal. And here he was, already getting horny again, those few minutes of rough sex not nearly enough to sate the overflowing need.

"We could do more than just cuddle!" he yelled.

Frank's noises went quiet, and David jumped when the man's voice spoke behind him.

"In that case, scoot over."

David made room for him, this time relaxed when Frank touched him, things feeling much less strained and hurried. They may not have tomorrow, but they had today, and what they had today would ease the pressure.


End file.
